


Lonely For Two

by Im_a_Hufflepuff_okay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Quidditch, References to Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_Hufflepuff_okay/pseuds/Im_a_Hufflepuff_okay
Summary: After the war, Draco is feeling more alone than ever. Harry wants to change that.





	Lonely For Two

Draco watched from his empty table. Most of the Slytherins had either been taken out of school because of shame, or were in hiding with their parents, who should be Azkaban. Draco’s mother, Narcissa, demanded that he go back to school in hope that he could have another chance at having a normal life. Draco saw through that though; his father was in prison, and his mother should be. Their royalty was destroyed; their fame, replaced by ridicule. The Malfoy name was a joke now, and Narcissa was afraid that if they didn’t live life like normal, that they would really have to admit that all the rumors were true.   
He watched the other houses’ tables, full, buzzing with happiness and excitement. The first Quidditch game since the war was going to be held tomorrow. All the houses were going to be playing each other in matches, well, except Slytherin of course. Draco didn’t care though, he could care less about trivial things like Quidditch and classes, after all, he was there just to uphold his reputation.   
He scanned the witches and wizards surrounding him and suddenly locked eyes with none other than Harry Potter. Draco scoffed and quickly stood up and strode away from the dining hall.  
***  
Harry was quick on his feet as soon as Draco was out the door. Hermione grabbed his shirt, looking at him confused.   
“It’s fine, Hermione, I’ll be back in a second.” She gave him a wary look and let go.

“Malfoy!” Harry called. The blonde didn’t turn around and kept walking, picking up the pace a little. “Malfoy!” he called again. “Draco!”  
“What?!” He hissed. He spun around with an irritated look on his face.   
“Why are you leaving?” Harry asked.  
“Why do you care?” Draco spat.  
“You don’t look ok.” Harry said with a smooth tone.  
“Why do you care?” Draco repeated.  
“Because I’m concerned that you’ll do something stupid, Malfoy.” Harry looked at Draco’s pale, waxy face with concern.  
“You think I’m going to bloody kill myself or something, Potter?” He hissed.  
“I’m just-”  
“You’re just what? I don’t need your protection. I don’t want it. Just because you got to play hero with me once doesn’t mean you get to do it again. Besides, isn’t it supposed to be the other way around; you save me and I give you my gratitude and I owe you for the rest of my life?” Draco sneered.  
“Traditionally, yes.”   
“Not happening.” Draco spat.   
“Why am I not allowed to be concerned about you?” Harry asked.   
“Because, Potter, we’re supposed to be enemies. Unless you’ve forgotten.” He raised a well-groomed eyebrow.  
“The war is over, Draco. Things are different now.”  
“Are they now?” Amusement was layered in Draco’s voice as he turned on his heel and started walking again.  
“Would you like to be on my Quidditch team tomorrow?” Harry asked suddenly, surprising even himself.  
“You mean, like, playing on the Gryffindor team?” Draco’s voice was hesitant.  
“Y-yes.”  
“Why would I do that?” Draco asked.   
He really didn’t know why he was even slightly considering taking Harry’s offer, but something inside of him was itching to get back out on the field, or at least the make shift field that the students had put together. He felt like maybe if he could play tomorrow, everything would feel like normal again, and Draco needed normal.  
“Don’t tell me that you suddenly don’t like Quidditch anymore?” Harry asked, interrupting his thoughts.  
“I didn’t say that.” Draco said, eyeing Harry carefully.  
“Then I’ll see you there.” Harry said, walking back to the dining hall before Draco could say anything else.  
***

Draco went back to the Slytherin dorms silently. Usually he would immediately go to his room to be alone, but there was nobody to bother him now. He lit the fireplace and sat down on a big, emerald green, velvet couch and laid his head back on a fluffy pillow. Memories swam around in his head, as they often did nowadays, since there was nothing and nobody to distract him. One surfaced, and he tried to push it back down, but to no avail.  
Instantly his mind was flooded with the Room of Requirement burning to ashes. He remembered clinging to discarded furniture, flames licking and threatening to claim him, as it did to Crabbe. He remembered clinging on for dear life, and then hesitating. What’s the point? He had thought. If he could let go and make it look like he had slipped, then no one would have to know that he had given up. Though it didn’t matter at the time, he had been sure that Goyle would also die, so even if he did obviously let go, it wasn’t as if Goyle could have escaped there without the help of Potter.   
Potter. He had remembered being on the verge of letting go when he heard someone yell, ‘Grab on!’. When all hope was fading, Harry had saved him. He remembered holding onto him and feeling relieved, lungs burning from lack of oxygen. He still didn’t quite understand why Potter and his gang had saved him and Goyle. They had been enemies since the moment they met.   
Something else floated to the surface, making Draco blush and shake his head. No, things are different now. He told himself. Not everything. The voice inside his head said.  
***

Harry looked up every few minutes, checking the Slytherin table. It was still empty, and breakfast was about to be over.   
“You really should stop worrying about Draco and eat something, Harry.” Hermione said, as intuitive as ever.   
“Hermione.” Harry said irritated. She gave him a small smile and continued eating.  
“Why did you have to invite him to be on our team?” Ron groaned.  
“Because he’s alone.” Harry said, pushing eggs around on his plate.  
“So?” Ron asked.  
“’So’, he doesn’t deserve to be ignored like this. He hasn’t done anything.” Harry stated.  
“I’ll say.” Ron said sarcastically.  
There was a small noise behind them and Harry’s head shot up. Draco was standing as still as a statue, his expression unreadable. Ron and Hermione blanched, embarrassed and worried that he had overheard. If he had, he didn’t show that he cared.  
“What is it, Malfoy?” Harry asked, a little apologetic.  
“I was just wondering what position I would be playing today.” He said curtly.  
“Position?” Harry asked. Draco got a smug look at the confusion in Harry’s face.  
“In the Quidditch game today, that you invited me to.” He glanced at Ron. “Unless you’ve changed your mind.” He said, strangely polite.  
“Oh, no. I didn’t really think about that actually. Obviously we can’t both be seeker...” Harry thought aloud. He remained deep in thought for a few moments.  
“Potter?” Malfoy interrupted.  
“You’ll be the seeker.” Harry declared.   
“What?” Both Ron and Draco gasped at the same time.  
“Harry-” Ron started.  
“Malfoy’s a good seeker.” Harry cut him off. “Besides, I can take another position, it’ll be fine.” He saw Draco eye him suspiciously from the corner of his eye.   
“It’s settled then.” Draco said, turning on his heel to leave the Great Hall.  
“Malfoy!” Harry called after him. He stopped, but didn’t turn around. “You should eat before the game.” Draco didn’t turn around as he grabbed a muffin from one of the plates on the Gryffindor table, earning dirty looks from some of the Gryffindors around him, and left.  
***

Draco ate his muffin back in the Slytherin dorms. He pulled out his broom and Quidditch gear and laid it out on his bed. He wondered if everyone knew that he was going to be playing in the game today. His green and silver robes were going to stand out against the red and gold for sure. Everyone knew that Gryffindor and Slytherin were enemies, more than the other houses. It would be a big shock that not just any Slytherin, but Draco Malfoy, would be playing with their most rivaled team.  
Draco walked down to the Great Hall in his Quidditch gear. The game was going to start right after lunch, so he decided to save the time changing. As usual, he went over to the Slytherin table and sat alone. Students flowed in and as soon as most of the tables were filled, food appeared out of thin air. Draco picked up a sandwich and took a few bites.   
“Why’s he wearing Quidditch gear?” He overheard a Ravenclaw girl ask.  
“I don’t know, or care. Either way, he’s so pathetic! Look at him over there.” Her friend said, they both giggled.  
“I wonder if he’ll stay for the whole year.” The first girl said.  
“I wouldn’t. I’d be miserable if I were him, being all alone like that. I mean, he’s got no friends, not that anybody would want to be his friend now…” The other said, getting more snickers.  
Draco’s sandwich tasted like cardboard in his mouth. He was used to people fantasizing about him, being jealous of him, even calling him a spoiled rich brat, but pathetic and alone were new. Of course he knew that this probably wasn’t the first time people had dragged the Malfoy name through the dirt, but it still stung to hear. He pushed aside his plate and stood up, about to leave, when someone called out to him.  
“Malfoy!” Harry yelled. Draco sighed and turned towards him.   
“What Potter?” Draco asked, annoyed.  
“Are you ready for the game?” Harry asked with a small grin. Draco could feel bile rise in his throat as he heard more hushed whispers from onlookers.   
“Let’s just say that you can be seeker.” He spat and quickly strode out of the dining room.  
Draco heard footsteps hurrying after him. He didn’t stop to see who it was, because he had a feeling that he already knew. He finally stopped walking when he reached the Slytherin dorms. Harry stood a few feet behind Draco, staring at him with his eyebrows furled together in thought. Draco wiped his face with the palm of his hand and huffed out a breath. He opened his mouth to speak, but Harry beat him to it.  
“I know how you feel, Draco.” Harry said.  
“No, you don’t.” Draco hissed.  
“Trust me, I do.”   
Draco looked at Harry, his stomach knotting.  
“My whole life is ruined.” He whispered, embarrassed by the weakness in his voice. “Everything that I am- was, is gone now.” He ran his fingers through his platinum blonde hair.   
“You don’t think everything is different with my life too?” Harry asked.  
“Why would it be? You’re Harry Potter; ‘The Boy Who Lived’. The only thing that might have changed in your life is that there are less reporters around who don’t care about your boring life now that Voldemort is dead!”  
“You can’t possibly think that I’ve ever actually liked that!” Harry yelled.  
“Oh, of course not. Potter the saint never likes fame.” Draco taunted. Suddenly Draco was pressed up against a wall with Harry in his face.  
“You know nothing about me.” Harry spat at him.  
“You know nothing about me.” Draco retorted. Harry stepped back and ran his hand through his messy hair.  
“Why did you let me be on your Quidditch team?” Draco asked hesitantly.  
Harry looked at him with a deep look in his eyes. “Like I said, I know how you feel.”  
Draco ripped off his gloves and the pads on his arms. He turned to the portrait that lead to Slytherin’s dorms and whispered the password. The door clicked open and Draco stepped inside.   
“You can still join the game, if you want to.” Harry said quietly.  
“It seems as though I’m not welcomed.” He simply said as he shut the door.  
***

Harry would have liked to be celebrating their win after the game, but his mind was elsewhere. He wanted to know why Draco had suddenly decided to drop out after he seemed to be interested in his offer. Hermione and Ron were off somewhere in the party cluster that was in the Gryffindor common room, so it would be easy for him to sneak out unnoticed. He grabbed a few butterbeers, put them in his coat pockets, and started weaving through the dancing students.  
“Ey, Harry! Where do ya think you’re goin’?” Seamus asked, yelling over the music.   
“You’re drunk Seamus.” Harry pointed out, avoiding the question. Luckily someone called for the tipsy Seamus and his attention was caught, letting Harry slip out.  
Walking through the corridors at night was risky, even with his Marauder’s Map. He felt exposed without his invisibility cloak, but he couldn’t keep it concealed enough without some questions asked as to where he was going. After narrowly avoiding a few prefects and teachers, he reached the Slytherin common room. He hesitated outside of the door. Why would Draco let him in the common room? He hated Harry with a passion, and that was proved by this afternoon. He finally built up the nerve and knocked on the door. A few moments later the door slowly opened with Draco stood inside, staring at him with cold eyes.  
“Potter?” Draco asked, his face clouded with confusion.  
“M-Malfoy… May-may I step inside?” Harry asked hesitantly. Draco stood statue-like in the doorway. His eyes scanned Harry up and down before he finally stepped aside and motioned for Harry to come inside.   
Harry had been in the Slytherin common room before using polyjuice potion, but it seemed so different now, almost colder. It was vacant except for Draco, so he had his things strewn about the room with no fear of it being taken or messed with. It seemed way too big to only house one person, and Harry wondered how Draco could live alone like this. The blonde had sat on one of the velvet green sofas next to the fireplace, sitting slumped on it, which was unusual against his normal pristine posture and appearance. Against the glow of the flames, he looked very tired. The dark circles were accentuated under his eyes, and his cheeks looked a little sunken in. He seemed to have given up his usual grease slicked hair in favor of it falling in his face. ‘The old Draco would have never been so… so… untidy,’ Harry thought.  
He sat on the sofa across from Draco and took off his coat. He took out the butterbeers and handed one to Draco. Draco reached out a hesitant hand and took the drink. They sat sipping the beer and staring at the floor, not speaking. It was Draco who spoke first, breaking the thick tension and silence in the room.  
“Why are you here Harry?” He asked warily.  
“You’re calling me Harry now, are you?” Harry asked, cocking an eyebrow. Draco glared at him and Harry’s smug expression fell a little. “I’m just worried about you Draco. Why is that so out of the ordinary?”  
Draco snorted, “Have you seen us? We’re enemies. Always have been, always will be.” He said, his voice saddening as he talked.  
“Well, I don’t feel that way.” Harry said. Draco’s cold grey eyes shot up to meet Harry’s warm green. Harry noticed the slight color creeping on Draco’s face as they stared at each other. Draco took a long gulp from his butterbeer then set it down.  
“Yeah?” He paused. “When did that happen?”  
“Like I said earlier, things are different now.” Harry said. “Everything you did was because of someone making you do it, whether it was your father or… or Voldemort. I know that now.”  
“Sure.” Draco sneered.   
“No, I really do. You felt you had a duty to do because of your father. I get that. We’ve all done things because we feel we owe someone.” He took a chug of his drink.  
“D-Don’t tell me that you did the same thing because you felt you owed your parents, because if you did, you’d be really stupid.”  
Harry shrugged, “Voldemort took everything away from me as a child. I can’t say that I didn’t do what I did because of revenge or guilt, because I really did have to stop him, I guess the thought of revenge just helped to guide me a little…” Draco nodded a little.  
“I really am worried about you, you know. I know I keep saying that, but I can’t stress it enough that I’m concerned. Ever since I saved you in the Room of Requirement you’ve just seemed… I don’t know, different.” Harry motioned to all of Draco. “This isn’t like you.”   
The blond shrugged. “Why is it so bad that I changed?” He asked Harry.  
“Well, why did you? Shouldn’t you feel a lot better now that you’re not Voldemort’s servant?” Harry eyed him carefully. Once again Draco shrugged.  
“I know this sounds weird, but now I feel useless… Before I had a purpose; to serve, but now I’ll be forever labeled as a Death Eater, not as a person, just because of my father and his cowardliness.” Draco’s shoulders slumped as he spoke.  
“You really hated your father?”  
“I loathed him. He put fear into my mother and I, even though we really didn’t know it at the time. Sure, my parents were just trying to protect me, but they did bad things, like, really bad. Just because they wanted to be on the side that had the most strength.” Draco said. His nose crinkled a little as memories of Lucius popped into his head.  
“You have to give him some sympathy, Draco. Voldemort did not give any mercy to anybody. Even if your parents wanted to leave his army, they couldn’t have or they would have been killed, maybe you too depending on how Voldemort was feeling that day.” Harry paused and then suddenly snorted.   
“What?” Draco asked, confused.  
“We must be pretty drunk or… or, something.” Harry said in between his laughing fits.  
“What do you mean?” Draco demanded.  
“Well since when do you confide in me about daddy issues?” Harry said, finally able to breathe a little more.  
The corner of Draco’s mouth twitched up for a second. Harry was sure that it was the first time he’d ever seen him truly smile, even if it was small.  
“So you see that things are different too.” He stated. It sounded like it should be a question, but it wasn’t.   
“I-I don’t know…” Harry paused. “Everything’s different now. I don’t see why we c-couldn’t be f-frien….” He trailed off.   
“Potter,” Malfoy got a cocky look on his face. “Were you trying to suggest that we could be friends?”  
Harry shrugged. The two boys locked eyes with each other again. This time color flooded both of their faces. The clock struck twelve and both of them jumped when it started chiming. Harry slowly got up on his feet and grabbed his coat.  
“I should really get back now.” He said, avoiding Draco’s eyes.   
Draco made a small noise in the back of his throat. He and Harry walked to the doorway and he opened the door. Harry stepped through and waved back at him, but before he could get too far down the hall Draco called out to him.  
“Hey, Potter! Y-you can come back here, i-if you want to…” He said, letting his hair fall in his face so Harry wouldn’t see him blushing. Harry smiled, a warm, genuine smile, and nodded.  
*** 

Draco couldn’t sleep very well that night. He had never talked with anyone like that before. It was odd to feel old feelings like that again. He remembered in his years before, hating Harry because of two reasons; he was a goody-two-shoes that everyone obsessed over, and because Draco didn’t know how he felt about him all those years. He hadn’t been concerned with it recently because of the war, but being near Harry again made everything inside him stir once more. He knew that he didn’t have a chance in the world, he never had, but the way that the other boy was acting around him now made him feel uneasy. Maybe, just maybe, there could be a chance that he… Draco thought. No matter how much he thought about it that night, he couldn’t deny it; he still had feelings for Harry Potter.

Draco sat in his usual spot at the Slytherin table. Where he usually felt disconnected from the world and cold, he was now anxious to see Harry again. Being all alone that night had really made him face the facts; that he felt something other than hate towards the Gryffindor boy. It was embarrassing to even think about. He was very much displeased that every time he thought of Harry, his stomach knotted up and he felt giddy inside. He was sure that it would feel much worse when he saw Harry again, but the thought of not seeing Harry made him feel even worse.   
He looked over at the Gryffindor table for the nth time and finally saw who he was looking for. Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione, as usual. They were all having what looked to be a pleasant conversation. He felt a little jealous at how close they were. They had all been through a lot together, he knew that, but it made his heart hurt knowing that he would probably never have that kind of closeness with Harry as they did. He wanted to peel his eyes away from Harry and continue with his life, but he knew that would be impossible. For months, he had been alone with no one there to help him. Most days he felt like a ghost; lifeless, cold, and invisible. Everyone hated him, and the worst part was, he didn’t blame them. Harry was the first one to show kindness in what felt like centuries to him, and he couldn’t get enough. He wondered if Harry really wanted to be friends or not.   
Harry looked up at Draco’s staring eyes and gave a small smile. A blush instantly crept up Draco’s neck and face, and he turned away.   
He went back to his dorms after classes were over and sat impatiently at a dark wooded desk, ignoring his homework and wondering if Harry really would show again. It was still fairly early in the afternoon, so Draco decided to take a little stroll on the grounds to clear his mind. Right as he left the common room, he saw Harry approaching.  
“Malfoy!” He called out. Draco flinched at Harry calling out his surname. It seemed foreign to hear after Harry had called him Draco last night.  
“Yes, Potter?” Draco said a little too harshly. Harry’s grin faded and he slowed his pace towards Draco.  
“I was just wondering if uh… if you wanted to join Quidditch practice, but it looks like you have other plans…” Harry said, looking at his feet awkwardly.  
“No, actually… I was just planning on getting some air.” Draco said as politely as he could. Harry’s expression lightened a bit.  
“Ok, well, you are still invited to play with us in the next game, i-if you’d like.” He grinned a little. “You didn’t use your invitation last time.”  
Draco thought for a moment. “Ok, I guess.” He said.  
“Fantastic. If you don’t have any robes, you can borrow ours, I’m sure we have extra-”  
“If you think I’m going to wear Gryffindor robes, you need to get checked out, Potter.” Draco teased. He motioned for Harry to step into the Slytherin common room while he grabbed his things. 

Draco had forgotten how good it felt to fly. He didn’t even care that his temporary teammates were shooting him dirty and confused looks as he flew over with Harry to the field.   
“All right everyone, I don’t think introductions will be needed.” Harry said, nodding to Draco. There were irritated whispers throughout the small crowd.   
“Here’s what’s gonna happen; Malfoy will be playing seeker today, so I’ll be a beater.” He addressed. “If anyone has any problems with that,” he eyed his team sharply. “They can address me.”   
Everyone nodded slightly before flying off. Draco stayed near Harry, eyeing him as he impatiently whispered to Ron.   
“Because I said so.” Draco heard Harry hiss before the redhead finally gave up and flew off to his position.  
“So why a beater?” Draco asked suddenly.  
“Oliver Wood, the captain in my first year, said I’d be a good one if I weren’t such a good seeker.” Harry said simply.   
“I better be good then, because I’m not that great at anything else.” Draco joked.  
“You are good, Draco.” Harry insisted. “Maybe just not as good as me.” Harry teased, earning a playful swat at his arm from Draco.  
*** 

Quidditch practice was a flop. Everyone on the team steered clear of Draco, and whenever he would fly near them, they would veer off and bump into each other or drop the quaffle. After some scolding to the whole team, Ron approached Harry.   
“He’s just not good for the team mate.” Ron argued.  
“Because you lot are scared of him.” Harry retorted.  
“Everyone agrees that he shouldn’t be here, Harry.”  
“Well I don’t care what you think, because he’s a good seeker.”  
“It’s not about that-”  
“Then what is it about?” Harry cut him off.  
“Harry, he’s a Death Eater! You can’t blame anyone for not wanting to be around him!”  
“Was.” Harry objected. “He was a Death Eater. Now he’s not, so get used to it.”  
“Harry-” Ron started to argue, but Harry walked away before he could finish.  
Draco hovered on his broom, watching Harry carefully as he approached.   
“They’re all… all, twats.” Harry huffed.  
“They’re all right.” Draco corrected. Harry’s eyes shot up and met Draco’s sad gaze.  
“Draco, don’t listen to them.” Harry demanded. Neither of them said anything for a moment.   
“Do you want to go somewhere?” Harry suddenly asked. Draco blushed instantly.  
“W-what?” he managed to choke out. Harry stood confused for a moment at Draco’s reaction, then blushed too.  
“I-I-I mean l-like, back to your dorms or something!” Harry stuttered, but inwardly kicked himself at how that did nothing but escalate the awkwardness that he couldn’t figure out why it was there.  
“I know what you mean, Potter.” Draco laughed, embarrassed. “I think I have some Firewhiskey back in my room.” He said.   
Harry nodded, “I could use a drink.”  
“Me too.” Draco sighed.  
*** 

Draco found the bottle of whiskey; Blaise Zabini had snuck it in before he was taken out of Hogwarts by his mother. He conjured two glasses, poured the golden liquor inside, and handed one to Harry. They both chugged a little down before sitting down on the floor, their backs rested against the velvet sofas. Draco could feel the whiskey warm his insides and make him a little more confident. He sat across from Harry, staring into his glass.  
“T-thank you… For sticking up for me at practice.” Draco said hesitantly. Harry looked up at Draco, a warm look on his face.  
“You didn’t deserve what they did, Draco, it was rude and awful.” Harry said apologetically.  
“Well, what do you expect from putting a Slytherin in with a bunch of Gryffindors.” Draco teased.  
“No Draco, really.” Harry said, not paying attention to Draco’s jab.  
“It’s fine Potter, I expected it.” Draco gave a small smile and sipped at his Firewhiskey a little more. “Can I ask you something?” He asked quietly.  
“Go ahead.”  
“Why do you call me ‘Draco’ now?” he asked, looking at Harry’s face carefully.  
“Why do you call me ‘Potter’ still?” Harry asked, not answering his question.  
“Because ‘Harry’s a god-awful name.” Draco teased. Both of them laughed at that.   
“I’ve never once thought I’d ever see this.” Harry said when their laughter faded.  
“See what?” Draco asked.  
“This.” Harry motioned between him and Draco. “If someone told me I’d see you laughing or smiling for once, I’d have admitted them to St. Mungo’s.”  
Draco shrugged. “Things change, Harry.”  
The dark-haired boy looked at him amused. “You just called me Harry again.”  
“You called me Draco,” he took a sip. “Several times actually.” His grey eyes looked at Harry’s playfully.  
Everything happened so fast. Draco was suddenly on his back, his Firewhiskey knocked out of his hand, and Harry on top of him. Harry sat on Draco’s lap, with his hands on the floor on either side of Draco’s face. He hovered hesitantly, his face only a few inches from Draco’s, waiting, wondering what to do. Draco took control and leaned up, fitting his mouth with Harry’s, wrapping his arms around his neck for support.  
They just laid there, lips locked and unmoving, for what felt like centuries until they broke apart, panting for air. Draco could see that Harry’s pupils were dilated, and his face was very red, either from not breathing or embarrassment. Embarrassment. Draco suddenly got heated at the thought that Harry was embarrassed that he kissed him. Maybe he had read him wrong when he kissed him. Maybe he had just made a huge mistake. But why would he straddle you, if not to kiss you? A voice inside Draco’s head reasoned.   
Draco shoved Harry off and sat up a little, wiping his mouth angrily. Harry sat on his knees, eyebrows furled, looking dazed and confused. The alcohol in Draco’s system didn’t make him confident anymore, it made him furious.   
“Get. Out.” He hissed, his hair shielding his face from Harry. Harry didn’t move, but his eyes flicked up to Draco’s hidden face.  
“Draco, I-”  
“Get out!” Draco spat, hurling a throw pillow at the other boy’s head.   
Harry scrambled to get up as he avoided being hit. He quickly dashed over to get to his broom and walked to the door. He hesitated and turned back, but couldn’t read Draco’s expression as he left. Draco finally let out the breath that he had been holding as tears streamed down his face.  
*** 

The hangover that Harry had felt numb compared to the emotions whirling in his brain like a tsunami. He had fell into his bed last night, not bothering to change out of his Quidditch robes. He was woken up by Hermione shaking him and calling his name.  
“Harry! You’re going to be late!” She half yelled. He was on the verge of hurling when she finally stopped jostling him. He groaned and rubbed his eyes with his still-gloved hand.  
“Harry, are you- are you drunk?” She asked concerned. Ron snickered behind her.  
“Hermione, it’s so obvious!” he laughed.   
“What’s obvious, Ronald?” She hissed. Ron’s chuckling had halted when she said his name.  
“He got ‘lucky’ last night, can’t you tell? He’s got a hangover; a bloody bad one at that, I’d guess Firewhiskey, he’s wearing the same clothes as yesterday, and he’s got that look. You know, the regretful look.” He taunted Harry.  
“I don’t regret anything, I just need to tell him that.” There was a dead silence, and Harry inwardly kicked himself for what he said.  
“Him? Him! Bloody Hell Harry, what do you get up to when we’re not around?!”  
“Ron!” Hermione scolded him.   
Harry groaned again at her sharp voice ringing in his ears.   
“Oh! Sorry Harry.” She said apologetically, dropping her voice. She handed him a potion, which he downed in a heartbeat and instantly started to feel better.  
“You’re lucky George sells hangover potions now.” Ron said, taking the empty potion bottle and throwing it in his messy trunk.   
“What time is it?” Harry asked, now that the light coming through the curtains didn’t nauseate him anymore.  
“It’s nearly lunchtime, Harry. Ron said that you got in really late last night, so we told your professors that you came down with something.” Hermione explained.  
“Yeah, you really owe us now.” Ron joked, earning a swat from Hermione.

“So? Are you gonna tell us who you shagged last night, Harry? Or are we gonna have to find out ourselves?” Ron teased.   
They had just sat down at the Gryffindor table to eat, and already Ron was ambushing him with questions.  
“Ron, it’s none of our business who Harry… ‘shagged’ last night.” Hermione objected.   
“Guys…” Harry groaned. “I didn’t ‘shag’ anyone!”  
“Then what did you do?” Ron asked curiously.  
Harry seriously hesitated. While Ron and Hermione were his best friends, he knew that they wouldn’t approve of him kissing Draco. He looked in their pleading eyes, and sighed. He looked around and was at least thankful that the Great Hall was still fairly empty.  
“I-I kissed Draco…” he said, avoiding their gaze.  
“You KISSED Malfoy?!” Ron pretty much yelled. While it wasn’t loud enough for the cluster of Hufflepuffs near them to hear, it definitely grabbed people’s attention.   
“Harry that’s wonderful!” Hermione said encouragingly. Both Ron and Harry’s heads whipped around to gape at her. She blushed, “Oh don’t tell me you didn’t notice!” She said.  
“It’s been so obvious that he’s been pining after you lately.” She elaborated. It was Harry’s turn to blush.  
“Hermione, don’t tell me you are okay with this?!” Ron hissed. She glared at him.  
“It’s not our decision, Ronald Weasley.” She snapped.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me, Harry!” Ron demanded, but Harry just shrugged, earning a deep groan from him.  
“Speaking of Draco…” Hermione trailed off. All three of their eyes instantly shot up to stare at Draco in the doorway, who blanched and turned to hurry out of the Great Hall.  
Harry shot up, bumping haphazardly into students as he fought his way to Draco. The Slytherin boy was walking quickly back to his dorms, and Harry knew that once he went in, he wouldn’t come out. He finally caught up with him right as he reached the portrait to the Slytherin common room. Harry reached out and grabbed Draco’s shoulder to stop him.  
“What do you want, Potter?” Draco said, his tone very dark and cold.   
“Draco, why did you run away from me?” Harry asked, trying to catch his breath.  
“Why don’t you ask Granger and Weasley?” Draco spat.   
“If you think that we were talking about you, we were… but-” Draco scoffed loudly, interrupting Harry. “We were, but I wasn’t telling them anything bad, okay?” Harry continued.  
“Let me go.” Draco demanded, trying to free his shoulder, but Harry tightened his grip.  
“Look, I was drunk okay. We both were, but-”  
“Save it, Potter. I don’t want your excuses.” Draco said, his voice faltering.  
“Let me finish, Draco. We both were drunk, but that doesn’t mean that I regret it.” Harry stated. He released Draco’s shoulder, and the grey-eyed boy turned around, a blush blooming on his cheeks.  
“You… You don’t regret it?” He asked nervously.  
“No… Do-do you?”  
Draco sighed and brushed his hair out of his eyes before looking at Harry again. “No.” He said shyly.  
Harry couldn’t keep the grin off his face. He reached up and held Draco’s soft, pale face in his hands. Draco’s usually cold eyes seemed to twinkle as Harry reached down and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Draco huffed out a breath and looked at Harry’s collarbone, visible from the neck of his shirt, to avoid his eyes.  
“What… Does this mean?” Draco finally asked. Harry gave a short laugh and dropped his hands.  
“I don’t know.” He said plainly.   
“Not quite the answer I was hoping for, Potter.”   
“Well what do you want, Malfoy?”  
Draco gazed into the endless green of Harry’s eyes and gave a submissive shrug.  
“I-I’m kind of new to the whole, dating thing…” He said.  
“Me too.” Harry agreed. Draco narrowed his eyes a little.  
“What about you and the little Weasley, the one that used to stalk you?” Draco asked. Harry sighed.  
“That… I don’t really know what that was.” He said. “It was never really… Sincere, if you know what I mean.” Draco gave a small nod.  
They stared at each other for a while before Harry spoke again.  
“How d’you feel?”  
“If you’re referring to my hangover; it’s not that great.” Draco replied.  
“Ron has some hangover potions from his brother, George.”  
“You really think he’d let you ease my suffering after what you told him?” Draco asked.  
“Not if he knew.” Harry teased. He nodded towards the staircase that led back up near the Great Hall. “C’mon, let’s go back to Gryffindor Tower.” He said, taking Draco’s hand in his to guide him.  
*** 

The Gryffindor common room was very different from Slytherin’s. Instead of being cold and dim from being in the dungeons of the castle, it was open and bright. The colors red and gold were everywhere in there, even in the dormitories. Aside from being nervous because he was in the bloody Gryffindor common room, Draco felt oddly at ease. His hand felt like it was made to fit in Harry’s, and though he was inwardly cursing himself for thinking such… weird… things, he enjoyed it.  
Harry gave him one of Ron’s potions and instantly he felt better. He was still half worried that he was still slightly drunk and imagining all of this, but the warmth of Harry’s hand and his was enough to make him believe it was real. They walked down to the Great Hall together; not touching, but still closer than normal. When they reached the dining room, Draco heard the hundreds of students socializing together and hesitated. Harry noticed that Draco had stopped and faced him, a concerned look on his face.  
“What is it Draco?” He asked.  
“What is everyone going to think?” Draco said in a whisper that was almost too quiet to hear.  
Harry thought for a moment. “Look, Draco, we don’t know what this means yet, so why should other people be involved?”  
Draco’s grey eyes fixed on Harry. “So, we don’t tell anyone.” Draco stated.  
“I suppose.”   
Draco nodded. “Does that mean we can’t be seen together?”  
“I sure hope not.” Harry said, grinning.  
“Then does that mean you can sit at the Slytherin table with a formal invitation from me?” Draco asked jokingly.  
“I don’t see why not.”

Dinner was, odd, to say the least. It was the first time in months that Draco hadn’t eaten alone, and everyone seemed to notice. It probably didn’t help that it wasn’t just anyone sitting across the table from him, it was Harry Potter. Glances and glares were thrown his way as students seemed to only be talking about them, trying to figure out what the two boys were up to. They hardly talked at all, just occasionally talking about the Quidditch game that was coming up. He felt so relieved when it was over, so he could just go back to his dorms and relax, without anyone watching him. Harry was the exception, of course.  
It was strange, how much different Draco felt now that he and Harry had acknowledged that there was something between them. He felt better, more energetic, happy. They sat on the floor like the night before; across from each other with some Firewhiskey.   
“Hermione said something earlier that I really wanted to ask you about.” Harry said, disrupting their silence.  
“Yeah?” Draco said, looking up from his glass.  
“She said that she ‘couldn’t believe I didn’t notice’ and that it was ‘obvious that you had fancied me for a while’.”   
Draco blushed and looked down. “I didn’t know what I thought of you, Potter.”   
“Okay, but was she right? Have you fancied me before now?”  
Draco’s eyes shot up and gave a warning look at Harry. He put his hands up defensively.  
“Fine, I won’t ask.” He joked, but Draco just stared back into his cup bashfully.  
“Draco?” Harry asked. The blonde made a small noise to show he was listening. “I hope you know that I never really… hated you.”  
Draco looked at him quizzically.  
“Sure, we didn’t really see eye to eye, but I never really wanted to hate you.” Harry said.   
Draco’s look was a mix of relief and happiness as he gave a small smile to Harry.   
“D’you wanna? … You know…” Harry stuttered.   
Before he could react, the slightly smaller boy climbed into his lap. He looked so fragile to Harry; all those months of being depressed had really taken a toll on him. Draco held on to the collar of Harry’s shirt, and Harry hesitantly put his arms around Draco’s slim waist. They sat together, hesitating, everything was still so new to them. Harry was the one who finally leaned in as Draco parted his lips ever so slightly.  
*** (a few months later)

“Thank you so much Ron! I really owe you one!” Harry called as he headed down the corridor to the Slytherin common room.  
“This is the last time Harry! I can’t keep making up excuses for your bloody booty-calls!” Ron yelled after him.  
Harry all but sprinted down to the dungeons. He had been asked to help with the rebuilding of the Quidditch field, but he had already scheduled to hang out with Draco, so he asked Ron for the nth time to do a favor for him. When he entered the common room, he found it empty. ‘Odd,’ he thought. ‘He should be here’. He started to walk towards the dorm rooms when he heard.   
Almost instantly he knew that he should leave, but he couldn’t get his legs to work properly. The noises coming from the other side of Draco’s door nearly made Harry’s knees collapse. Breathless pants and moans were pouring out of Draco’s mouth, and while Harry knew it was wrong to listen in, he couldn’t seem to find a reason not to at the time. They had been dating for maybe three months now, and while they had begun to be more comfortable around each other, they hadn’t gotten that comfortable, not that there was a reason they shouldn’t or didn’t want to, there was just something about actually doing it that scared the hell out of both of them.  
The sounds that he was making were irresistible. He only wished it was him extracting those sounds from Draco. He was about to go back to the common room and wait for Draco there when he heard the breathless, “Harry!”s. He cracked open the door and saw Draco’s naturally pale, lithe body spread out on his bed. His chest was heaving and he was laid back on his pillow, his hair falling in his face. He truly looked like an angel in that moment, and as Harry got caught up in not being caught, Draco spotted him peering wide-eyed through the door.

Draco didn’t know what to do except glare.   
“I’m sorry!” Harry insisted. “It’s your fault though, you knew I was coming!”   
The two of them blushed intensely as Harry burst out in a fit of laughter.  
“That is not what I meant.” He said, snorting as Draco began to grin at his poor choice of words.   
“You shouldn’t have looked though!” Draco scolded sheepishly.  
“Well, what was I supposed to do?”  
“I don’t bloody know, but you could have been anywhere but there!”  
Harry gave a wicked grin. “From what I heard, it sounded like you wished I was there.” Malfoy seriously glared at him.  
“Harry Potter you are lucky I don’t have my wand with me right now.” He threatened.  
The two of them were surrounded by a silent question in the air that they both didn’t want to ask.  
“Draco… If you really don’t wanna… you know, then why were you doing that?” Harry asked quietly.  
Draco sighed, “It’s not that I don’t want to, Harry. It’s really not. I just don’t… know how things would be if we finally did that.”  
“Dray, if you’re scared of commitment with me, just tell me.” Harry said, a hint of hurt in his voice.   
Draco’s shoulders slumped a little and the oversized grey bath robe that he had quickly thrown on fell of one of his porcelain-like shoulders.   
“I’m not scared of us. I’m scared because… because I want an us.” Draco explained.   
His eyes wandered up to the messy haired boy standing in front of him. There were so many things he wanted to do, to say, to him, but they hadn’t even said ‘I love you’s yet. He truly wished he could read minds when it came to Harry.  
Harry stepped forward, closing the distance between them. He kissed Draco’s exposed shoulder and the blonde shivered at the touch.   
“You’re so beautiful.” Harry said. “Prettier than any man or woman that I’ve ever seen.”   
He put his mouth next to Draco’s ear as he looped his arms around his waist.  
“You looked like an angel when I saw you.”  
Draco reached up and hooked his arms around Harry’s neck, playing with the short little hairs on his scalp.   
“We’re all alone you know, bad things can happen.” Draco joked.   
“Is that so terrible though?” Harry mockingly asked.  
“Not really.”

Harry’s hands were shaking and fumbling even though this technically was his idea. Draco had led him up to his bedroom, even though he knew where it was. He sat on the edge of the bed and let Harry slip off his bath robe, and bloody hell was he much prettier up close. His porcelain skin was smooth and soft to the touch, surprisingly feminine, and it wasn’t an insult. Draco slipped off Harry’s clothes one by one, almost painfully slow. By the time he was fully undressed, he was very aware of just how much he had been waiting to do this. Draco leaned back on his soft satin sheets, feeling Harry’s breath as he hovered over him.  
“God this is going to be awkward, but how d’you… you know… want to do this?” Harry asked, beet red in the face.  
“Potter, you do realize that you’re on top of me, right?” Draco teased.  
“Right, right. Sorry.” Harry stuttered.  
Harry soon realized how lucky they were that the Slytherin dorms were empty.  
*** 

Draco didn’t want to move, not that he really felt he could, but he just really didn’t want to leave his bed. He was curled up next to Harry, who was heavily asleep and snoring, making it rather difficult for Draco to doze off too.  
“I love you.” Was repeatedly replaying in his mind. He had been so shocked when he heard Harry say it that he hadn’t even registered it until now. Although Draco couldn’t remember a time when he was this happy, something inside him felt dark and cold still. This will never last, His mind thought. He doesn’t really mean it.  
He wished that Harry was awake so he could tell him his doubts because he knew Harry would be able soothe him and make him feel happy again. He watched Harry as he slept peacefully, occasionally mumbling something in his sleep.  
When Harry finally did wake, he saw a tired looking Draco, staring at him contently.  
“Did you know that you mumble when you sleep?”   
“Really? What did I say?”  
“That you smell like Hippogriff dung.” Draco teased.  
Harry planted a kiss on Draco’s mouth. “Did you sleep at all, or were you just stalking me?” He asked.  
“I would’ve, but you snore to loudly.”  
“Sorry.” Harry said sheepishly.  
“It’s cute.” Draco smiled, but it faded a little too quickly for Harry’s comfort.  
“What’s wrong, Dray?”  
“Nothing.” Draco dismissed.  
Harry scooched closer to Draco, placing his hand on the small of his back. Draco shivered slightly as Harry’s warm skin touched his.  
“Was… Was it n-not good?” Harry stuttered.   
“Harry, even if I wanted to, I don’t think my legs would let me get out of this bed.”  
Harry grinned, Draco could tell the bastard was proud of himself. “Yeah?”  
“Shut it, Potter.” Draco warned, but his smile didn’t make him look any tougher.  
“Then what is it?” Harry asked, still pressing his first question.  
“Y-you said, ‘I love you’,” Draco seemed to trail off.   
“Yes, and?”   
Draco’s eyes fixed on Harry, carefully watching him. “Did you mean it?”  
Harry felt as if someone had petrified him. “Why would you think that I didn’t?”  
“I-I don’t know, we had sex Harry! Don’t people usually say that, caught up in the moment?”  
“Not that I know of. Or you. How would we know what sex was supposed to be like? Most people’s first times don’t mean anything, but unless you haven’t noticed, were different!” Harry pulled Draco as close as possible and gazed into his endless grey eyes. “I love you, Draco Malfoy. Do you have a problem with that or something?”  
Draco gave a sly grin. “I hate you sometimes Harry Potter. You sure do know how to push my buttons.”   
They kissed for an endless amount of time until Draco sighed and spoke.  
“I guess we have to tell people now, with you not being able to keep your hands off me and such.”  
“No offense Draco, but I think everyone already knows, with you not being able to keep your eyes off me and such.” Harry teased.  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fic that I wrote (that's probably obvious). I also wrote it a long time ago so yeah... I'm not good at writing smut (probably since I'm a teenage girl) so I kind of "left it to the imagination".   
> Please leave suggestions and criticism (good or bad, I don't care, I just need to know if I'm shit or not).


End file.
